


nocturnal admissions

by darkrosaleen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Incest Kink, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey woke up at the Barns hard and gasping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nocturnal admissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



> Here's a little treat that didn't quite fit in [who's gonna ride your wild horses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3775603). Enjoy!

Gansey woke up at the Barns hard and gasping. Ronan heard him and stirred, leaning off the side of his bed.

“It’s fine,” Gansey said. “Just a dream. Go back to sleep.” He couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about. Maybe the sheer top Mrs. Lynch was wearing at dinner, or the Maxim covers Declan had stuck all over his bedroom door. Or maybe it was Declan answering that door, shirtless and wet from the shower.

Ronan seemed to tense up, although it was hard to tell in the dark. “What were you dreaming about?”

The gravity with which Ronan asked the question made Gansey laugh. “Oh, you know. Typical softcore fare. Nothing to push it over the edge, as it were.” Ronan never talked to him about girls (or boys for that matter), but he made enough blowjob jokes that hopefully the topic wasn’t off limits.

Ronan slumped back down on the bed. “Oh.” There was a quiet moment, just Gansey’s fast breathing and the rustle of Ronan’s bedsheets. Then Ronan threw a box at his head.

“Dammit! That hurt.” Gansey felt along the side and realized it was a box of tissues. It took him a moment to understand, but he shivered when he did, thinking about Ronan thinking about him. “You’re a gentleman, Ronan Lynch.” 

Ronan snorted, but when Gansey got up from the floor, Ronan reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt. “Don’t leave. I have brothers, remember? It’s cool.” 

Gansey couldn’t imagine masturbating in the same room as Helen. Actually, he didn’t think he’d ever slept in the same room as Helen. Maybe it really _was_ different with brothers.

“Okay, then. Don’t watch.” Ronan snorted, his knuckles brushing against Gansey’s ribs as he sat back down on the floor. 

The dream had totally faded from Gansey’s mind, but it didn’t matter. He moved much more slowly and gently than he wanted to, but he could still hear the rhythmic rustle of his sheets. Slowness made the heat diffuse through his whole body, until brushing his fingers against his stomach made him gasp.

Ronan was too quiet. Gansey wondered how many nights he’d spent lying perfectly still, listening to Declan jerk off. Did Ronan ever get hard? He must have, listening to slick noises and heavy breathing in the dark. Did Declan know? Did they ever do it together, the noises building and building and pushing each other closer? Maybe that was how Ronan learned about masturbation, hearing the noises his brother made when he pleasured himself. Maybe Declan had noticed Ronan’s stillness and reached out and showed him how to—

Gansey came all over his fist, biting his arm to keep from making noise. His breathing was loud in the quiet bedroom, and his face went hot when he realized that Ronan was still too quiet for sleep and had heard Gansey come.

There was a long moment of silence before Ronan moved. His breathing seemed to be getting louder as Gansey’s got quieter. “What were you thinking about?”

Gansey immediately sprang to attention at the low, breathy sound of Ronan’s voice. “Do you remember learning to jerk off? How it was the first time anything felt that good?”

Slowly, quietly, Ronan’s sheets began to rustle in a familiar rhythm. He didn’t speak as Gansey talked him through it with an increasingly wavering voice. He didn’t speak when Gansey came a second time, unable to hold his noises back. He didn’t speak when Gansey chucked the tissues at his head, although his breathless laugh made Gansey’s stomach flip. 

Ronan slipped easily into sleep while Gansey lay awake, wondering what Ronan would say if he knew the truth.


End file.
